1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer latch mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a latch mechanism of a drawer for accommodating removable sever hard drives.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional drawer latch mechanism, which has two parallel guide columns 21 located on a front edge 20 of a drawer. A latch member 10 has two guide slots 11 to respectively engage with two guide columns 21 such that the latch member 10 can be slid along the front edge 20 of the drawer back and forth to lock or unlock the drawer to a drawer shelf.
The latch member 10 has a handle 12 for users to be exerted force upon such that the latch member 10 can be pulled against a resilient spring 14 to unlock the drawer. The handle 12 needs to be long enough at least for fingers to exert force upon such that the handle 12 usually occupies more space. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving the drawer latch mechanism.